


in between days

by blindmelon



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Break Up, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindmelon/pseuds/blindmelon
Summary: richie starts turning into his abusive parents and he’s sorry, but he never says it. eddie would like to hear it though.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW IM WORKING ON I WONT GET QUIET BUT ITS 12 AM AND FHIS IDEA KEEP NAGGING TO BE READ & ITS SHORT SO HERE IT IS :~) ALSO GOT SO MUCH LOVE ON I WONT GET QUIET IM SO HAPPY

richie started noticing his abusive, neglectful tendencies on the day of november twenty first, it was a quiet day and outside white specks started settling across the cement pavements and cut grass of the tozier lawn. 

eddie had just come back from the grocery store and was putting all the groceries away when richie decided to join him in the kitchen that connected with the dining room. eddie had just let a juice container slip from his never growing small hands, when richie felt anger bubble up from his stomach to his chest. he reacted so quickly he found himself grabbing eddies small wrist in his much bigger hand and squeezing. 

eddie crying out in pain, “richie! stop!” he yelped, his voice a meek squeal. richie snapped back, almost in a daze realizing what he’d just done. instead of speaking he started grabbing rolls of paper towel to clean it up. eddie still standing pressed against the cabinets with a pained expression, tears now slipping down his face. 

richie never hurt eddie. 

the next time this happened, eddie was sat on the couch folding laundry while richie sat across from him watching tv. they were having a half hearted conversation about the awfully made tv show playing. eddie complained about it for a second, then went to grab the remote, richie snatching it into his lap which ensued a small whine of frustration from eddie. 

“rich, give it.” eddie let out, his voice an annoyed breath. richie just grinned at him, turning back to the tv and eddie shoved his shoulder in response before going back to fold laundry. 

again, the anger bubbles and richie wasn’t richie. richie stood up in a split second and before either knew it, a loud smack was placed across eddies cheek. taken aback, eddie clutched his cheek with his lips parted. 

“richie!” he responded in a small whimper, richie now seeming to come back from his daze fell backwards over the basket of laundry, wide eyed and scared. 

“i-i’m sorry, i don’t know what—“ he cut himself off, he didn’t know what? he didn’t know how to finish this sentence now. it was no need anyways, eddie had already exited the living room a crying mess and up the stairs. 

richie never hurt eddie.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie hurt eddie.

richie has fallen into the ache that was becoming his father, he hit eddie, he talked down to eddie. he did everything to eddie he swore he never would. 

eddie barely looked at him anymore, he took care of what he did around the house with limited words being spoken to richie. eddie didn’t love richie anymore, not after he saw how black his eyes got before he gave eddie a good one. 

when richie and eddie were kids, richie was the one who helped him when he broke his arm and snuck through his window every night to make sure he was okay and bring him anything that could make him feel better. richie dug every last penny out of his pocket to buy things to make eddie feel better. 

richie always made him feel better after getting hurt. 

now richie wouldn’t even hug him and tell him sorry after slapping eddie, maybe eddie would still love him if he did, forgive him better for the bruises he left. 

when richie and eddie were teenagers, richie made sure their first time was as gentle as possible, now every way richie touched him left an ache on his skin that didn’t feel good. 

richie eventually started drinking, becoming the slob that sat on the couch all day watching tv and occasionally only getting up to find something wrong with what eddie was doing to give him a good smack or whooping on the ass. 

richie was an angry, angry man who took the shape of looking more like his father than... richie. richie always had a beer in hand and an ash tray at his side, richie complained about how eddie cleaned, richie spluttered his words, richie passed out on his recliner after eight pm. richie wasn’t richie. 

richie no longer took his pills, he no longer ate full meals. he never cracked jokes, he never kissed eddie goodnight. richie lost himself and eddie didn’t love him anymore. 

eventually eddie packed up everything he deemed needed into two small suit cases, bundled up in his winter gear, called a taxi and hauled himself out of the small brown house they once called a home. 

the small brown house a once twenty three year old richie proudly showed off to his friends, a house richie swore him and eddie would raise at least two kids in, and the house richie broke his elbow in from riding a skateboard down the hall after eddie told him not to. 

richie awoke the next morning, a now march morning. it felt colder, lonelier. richie scratched at his head and stood from his chair, on a search for eddie. checking all rooms he eventually figured eddie left for work, settling down at the dining table he deemed himself wrong. 

a letter, in the neat scrawl of eddies. telling richard tozier he no longer loved him for who he had become. he missed the boy who annoyed him with his awful jokes and he missed when he sometimes wore his glasses, he missed the boy who loved him and never hurt. that he was leaving and not to return. he was sorry.

richie cried, he found himself a weeping mess on the floor. this small brown house no longer felt like a home. 

richie hurt eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RHANKS. TELL ME WHAT U GUYS THINK. I HAVE LOTS OF IDEAS OR LIKE 2 PARTERS, SHORT STORIES :~) TELL ME IF U GUYS WOULD CONTINUE TO LIKE TO SEE THese


End file.
